


Fever

by Redenzione



Series: Fever [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Series, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenzione/pseuds/Redenzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SasuSaku Month on LJ: A woman watches Sasuke and Sakura and realises...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**For SasuSakuMonth on LJ**

**Prompt: Alternate Universe, Burning/Ignite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The dark and seductively lit club was the stage for  _their_  story.

And her heartbreak.

She leant against the podium; the lean curve of her body would be the first thing people saw when they stepped through the gauzy curtains.

Many of the men glanced at her, many outright stared, and then there were the select few that either met her eyes, or didn't bother to look at her at all.

The dress she wore was black satin; it reached the floor and hugged her skinny form like a second skin. The character she played was different from the other girl that shared the job. The other girl was the Sex Kitten, all breasts, teeth and a breathless "welcome."

She was the mystery, the challenge, the one she thought  _he_  would've liked. Her dress reflected that. The front was nothing special. Her cleavage was barely-there. But she knew how to get a second look. A dismiss from the men as they walked past her, and all she had to do was say "enjoy yourselves" in a sardonic tone and they would turn around.

She would then meet their eyes – as soon as they could meet hers that is. Her dress dipped down to the small of her back and left the unflawed skin to their viewing pleasure.

But that was the thing,  _he_  never looked back.  _Ever_. He didn't even stop.

She had wondered what had caught his attention further inside. As one of the most beautiful women hired in the establishment, there was very little inside better than her.

And it's not like the women weren't trained to handle or be whatever any specific man wanted.

Since he came here so often – always on the same two days (the one's she had fought tooth and nail for) he would know that.

But he still walked past her. Head down, cane in hand, immaculate shoes tapping rhythmically against the hardwood floor.

She had only seen his eyes once; she had gotten in trouble for leaving her station – but it had been worth it, the split second of seeing his face lit up by the glowing end of the cigarette in his fingers.

He was already in today, looking sinfully handsome in a dark blue, pinstripe three-piece suit, his matching fedora obscuring those eyes and most of that raven hair. He, unlike most of the patrons kept it on.

His booth would be empty – as always. He was well known within the club. His drink was always filled – and always correct. People didn't speak his name, Sasuke Uchiha, nor did they look back to the corner where he sat. Not that it mattered; it was so dark back there no one could see anything.

And so he would sit and wait. And this time she would watch him. Sex Kitten was leaving; the stupid girl had gotten herself pregnant with one of the patrons. So one of the waitress girls – another buxom, this time a red-head, was replacing her and she needed the practice.

So they had switched for the night, she had jumped at the chance; it may be the only one she got.

"Alright honey, it's all yours." The red-head sauntered in; her dress was white and made her figure pop. "Thanks for the shift!" Came the happy drawl – she didn't care. She needed to get the lounge. She needed to see him.

He wasn't in her section, she didn't know if she was grateful or upset. But at least she got a clear view of him. She made a point to go to the bar as much as possible and ask the bartender for some more drinks.

"You're a natural," followed the clinking of glasses and pouring of liquor. Kiba was a nice guy, good-looking, slightly rough around the edges, but not her type.

Her type was currently sitting at the back of the room, smoke unfurling itself to the ceiling, his head and torso were barely visible, but his crossed legs were. He was still there.

Good.

She jumped slightly when the applause began, she turned to look at the stage, the curtains were closing as Tsunade – perhaps the most buxom of them all, bowed gently and smiled her pleasure.

She looked to one of her tables. The white-haired man, who had at one point paid her far too much attention and then none at all, was staring at the curtains. He looked pleased and lustful.

He had completely ignored her once Tsunade had begun her performance. She had loved the blonde woman for that.

"You wouldn't have seen these would you?" She shook her head distractedly. Kiba chuckled, "then be prepared to be ignored. Soon no-one will have eyes for you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Her voice came out, practised and sultry.

_Never know how much I love you_

Her head whipped around to the stage as a voice, subtle in its power came out from behind the heavy red curtains.

_Never know how much I care_

Kiba chuckled, but she didn't care. Her heart had just fallen out of her body. The curtains opened slowly, revealing a petite but lushly shaped young woman. Her dress was a vibrant sheath of red silk, and hugged her body. Her hair was curled elegantly, and her white gloves were radiant.

She was a mixture of sex kitten and mystery.

And  _he_  had moved when she was revealed.

_When you put your arms around me  
_ _I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

She didn't know who to look at. The pink haired women on stage had a voice – it was nothing like hers. Nothing like she tried to be. Her voice was elegant, and innocent, and had a quality to it. It was probably why she was onstage.

She was hard to look away from.

_You give me fever when you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

She turned to look back at the Uchiha, she barely held in a gasp. His fedora was raised and those eyes were visible. He was leaning forward, like he was waiting for something.

She turned back to look at the sultry, swaying woman on stage. And then she realised it.

Her eyes were closed.

_Fever in the morning_ _._

And then they opened. And they looked directly at the man at the back of the room, dressed in blue.

_Fever all through the night._

They had been waiting for each other, she realised. Sasuke had an upturn to his lips and his eyes were blazing. Hers were green, but were shining. Sending the same molten heat of desire.

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

"Her name's Sakura," she took in that information like a woman starved. Kiba didn't offer any more than that – he was too busy watching the girl himself.

 _And you know I'm gonna treat you right_  
You give me fever when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight

She was running her hands up and down the microphone, her movements were slow and soothing, one didn't know where to look.

Sasuke switched from following her hands, to her swaying hip and then to her enigmatic face. _  
_

_Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night_

Sakura kept her eyes mostly on Sasuke, occasionally she would dart them around, but they would quickly go back to the man lounging in the darkness.

He never took his eyes off of her.

_Ev'rybody's got the fever_  
 _That is something you all know_  
 _Fever isn't such a new thing_  
 _Fever started long ago_

Sasuke wasn't the only one who couldn't take his eyes off her; many of the men in the room were staring up at her with varying stages of admiration in their eyes.

One man, dressed in a garish green suit was leaning on the stage, he seemed hypnotised. His hand reached out to touch her ankle but was pulled back by other members of his table.

 _Romeo loved juliet_  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said 'julie, baby, you're my flame

_Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth_

Sakura smiled sweetly at the man who grinned back, dazed. Sakura turned her eyes back to Sasuke, he was leaning forward now, his were bought together and he was still staring at her intensely.

She thought she saw a shiver run up Sakura as she belted out words just for him.

 _Fever with the flaming youth_  
Fever I'm afire  
Fever yea I burn for sooth'

Sasuke moved again, a tiny jolt of the hips. It had her cheeks burning, and Sakura biting her lip and smiling beautifully.

 _Captain Smith and Pocahantas_  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said 'daddy, o, don't you dare  
He gives me fever with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever, I'm his misses,  
Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'

Her pink, pouty mouth moved sensually over the words, her arms came up on either side of the mike stand, like they were reaching out.

His hands clenched.

_Now you've listened to my story_

She wondered what the story was, whether this song was just a song, and whether Sakura was just a girl.

She watched Sasuke finish off his drink with one large swig.

 _Here's the point that I have made_  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fahrenheit or centigrade  
They give you fever when you kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle

He stood up, cane in hand, fedora down low and started to walk towards the door. No one noticed.

_What a lovely way to burn_

Except herself, and no doubt Sakura. She watched the girl lose some of her light as those green eyes followed the man towards the exit.

_What a lovely way to burn_

She didn't know what was between Sasuke and Sakura, but whatever it was she knew she didn't stand a chance.

Because he looked back.

_What a lovely way to burn_


End file.
